


Build Your Own Cathedrals [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: due South
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing's permanent, son."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Your Own Cathedrals [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to wintercreek for constructive suggestions and for helping me clarify my own thinking about what I was trying to say in this vid.

**Song Title:** "We're All Leaving," from [the Darwin Song Project](http://www.darwinsongproject.com/)  
 **Artist:** Karine Polwart  
 **Length:** 4:19

**[Download in Quicktime format at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ovjjqe3ljas3ddm)** (50 MB).


End file.
